You're my everything
by fxarlxss
Summary: A new girl moves into a new town. She moves a lot so she doesn't really care about making some new friends but then she didn't know that this time in this unfamiliar town will about to make her change her opinion about having one special friend
1. New student

**Hey there! I change their (Hilda, Oga and Furuichi) personalities a bit. I hope you don't mind and I hope you enjoy it!**

"Dad, can we just stay here?" I asked him. It was always like this.

"No. I'm sorry, Hilda. I have to do this" He told me.

"But I don't like it" I told him, with a frown.

"I know, Hilda and I'm truly sorry about that." He apologized to me.

"Okay dad. I forgive you" I told him.

"Thank you, love" He said.

Why do we always have to move? I was about to enjoy my life here.

"Hilda! Yolda! Come here for a second" Mom shout. What does she want.

"Yes, mom" Yolda and I said at the same time.

"Im giving you two the choice of which school you want to go to." She told us. Wait what

"You're letting us choose? So does that mean that Yolda and I won't be going to the same school?" I asked.

"Well, since this is the fifth time we've moved, I'm letting you two have a choice this time."

"YES! Move out, Hilda" Yolda shouted. Fuck you, Yolda. I've been standing there and waiting for her to make her decision for an hour. "Your turn, bitch" she finally said. Thank god. I looked to see what school she chose and my eyes widened. She chose that school? Seriously. That school is full of rich people. Its no wonder. I didn't even take a minute to choose.

"Woah, that was fast." Yolda said "Hilda, you chose to go to that school? That school is full of-" Yolda was saying but I cut her off.

"Delinquents? I know"

"Okay then. As long you don't regret it" She said to me. I didn't bother saying anything back cause I knew I wouldn't.

"You can just stop here." I said to my driver aka my butler. I don't know why I have one.

"But sir, I was asked to-" he was saying but I cut him off.

"It's okay. Goodbye then" I said to him. I didn't want to be seen coming out of limo in front of that school. I walked slowly towards the main building. I saw a lot of guys and girls (?!) fighting. It didn't matter. This school is even worst than I thought. As I was walking, there was this one group of five guys giving me a flirtatious look before they started to following me. I walked away as fast as I could but they kept following me.

"Hey babe. Wanna have great time with me?"he said and grinned at me.

"Hell no. Now, fuck off" I told him off. I wanted nothing to do with him.

"Ow, come on, hottie. I know you want to" He insisted. Son of a bitch. Just right before he was about to take my hand, someone appeared in front of me and punched him right into the wall. This guy was strong. "Yo. This girl here wants her privacy. I think you should leave"He said to the guys.

"It…. Its Oga…. OGA TATSUMI! RUN GUYS RUN!" One of them shouted as they all ran away. So Oga Tatsumi is his name.

"Hey … Urm, than-" I started saying but he was already gone. I had the strangest feeling that we were going to meet again. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, needed to go and find my class. This school is damn so big, its like a hospital. Or maybe it was one? What with all the fighting that happens around here, the infirmary must be huge. I found my class while I was thinking. I walked slowly into my class. It was messy and no one is freaking here. Nice.

"Oi, new girl." So one called out to me. It sounded familiar.

"Oh hey." I said when I noticed it was Oga.

"There's no more empty seat there. Come sit next to me" He told me. I wasn't looking for one but I might as well take the offered seat. I sat next to him.

"Urm, thanks for what you did back there, Oga Tatsumi" I said to him.

"Hmm?" He hummed before he laughed. "Yeah yeah. How do you know my name?" He asked. You're kinda famous here idiot, everyone is scared of you, fool. Thankfully I didn't say that out loud.

"They said your name in that fight before, remember?" I told him.

"Oh," he started before he laughed, "forgot that. So new girl, don't you wanna tell me your name?" He asked me. Hell no.

"Look, I don't wanna make friends here cause I move a lot from one place to another. This is the 3rd time this year that I have moved" I told him.

"Hm, I don't care, new girl. I just wanna know your name" He insisted.

"Would you stop calling me that?" I asked him.

"Why new girl?" He said before laughing again. For some reason it made me smile.

"Hildegarde, but you can call me Hilda." I told him.

"Ah, Hilda. I like that name. Kinda cute." He said. It made me blush.

"Fuck off" I nudged him.

"So Hilda, tell me why do you move a lot?" He asked.

"None of your fucking business." I told him sternly.

"Oh come on, girl. Tell me. I'm curious." He insisted.

"I told you already. None of your business." I told him. "And why are you calling me 'girl' even though you already know my name?" I asked him.

"Why not?" He said and winked at me. Oh god.

"Huh, you're not going to stop until you know the answer right? Okay, I'll tell you." I relented.

"Thank you, girl! I knew you'd tell me." He said and laughed. Playful little hottie.

"It is because of my dad's work. He works for this company and he's the CEO, so yeah. We had to move a lot for my father's sake. I gotta bear with it until I'm 18." I told him.

"Sucks to be you." He said before he quickly followed With. "Never mind. I'll try my best to make you not to regret choosing this stupid school." He grins. I like this guy.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. By the time we finished talking, my classmates showed up to class. They looked at me as if I was a monster trying to eat them. Then I forgot that the beast sitting next to me was the reason why they were scared. I couldn't blame them though.

"Oi, Oga!" Someone shouted out. Who was he?

"Yo Furuichi." Oga answered him. So his name was Furuichi.

"Is this our new classmate?" Furuichi asked.

"Yeap and her name is Hilda" Oga said. 'Fuck you, Tatsumi.' I scolded him in my head.

"Yo, Hilda." Furuichi said.

"Er, hi." I said back.

A man that I guessed was the teacher cames into the room. "Morning punks. Today there's a new student in our class. So urmm ….. Hilda, introduce yourself" he said. I hate this. Now everyone knows my name.

"Her name is Hilda. That's it" Oga suddenly said.

"Oi, let her speak you motherfucker" The teacher scolded him.

"You wanna fight eh? BRING IT ON!" Oga shouted. What the heck was happening?

"Zenturo Saotome is kinda close to him so he's not afraid to shout at him." Furuichi whispered to me. Oh, now I see.

"Oga, next time not now. Now, back to the topic." He said. I glance at Oga. He looked mad. Maybe I'll ask him during break.

**So how was it? Did you like it? I'm still new at writing a fanfic so yeah. I'm not sure if Beelze is going to be in this story but I'll try my best to put him in this story. Please review!**


	2. Promise

**Yo! So this is the second chapter. I think this story will have a lot chapters so get ready for it. Enjoy!**

Once the bell rings, all of my new classmates ran out of the class as fast as they could. Wow, this class really is something. There's no one left in the class except for me, Oga and Furuichi.

"Right guys. Come on." Furuichi said.

"Go first. I'll catch up later." Oga said. that was strange.

"Okay, see ya." Furuichi said as he left.

"Oga, what's wrong with you?" I asked him.

"I'm worried" He said. What? Why would he be worried?

"Worried about what? I thought that you were a ruthless kind of guy that has nothing to worry about?" I said.

"No, it's just... you saw our teacher just now, didn't you?" He asked.

"How could I not? You were stting right next to me and you were shouting at each other. So yeah, I did see him." I said.

"Oh haha yeah. He's going to test my fighting skills today" Is that so?

"Who is he? I thought he is only a teacher?" I asked him.

"He's kinda close to me. He's the one who taught me how to fight, so he always comes to my house and examine's my fighting skills" Oooohh, now it make sense.

"That's the reason why you're worried?" I asked, laughing a bit. "You're a freak. Don't be silly. I know you can do it cause I saw the way you're fighting this morning and it was perfectly fine. No more than fine, it was amazing!" I told him. He glanced at me and then smiled.

"Maybe you're right. Hmm, I wonder if you can come and support me when he tests me?" He asked me. Now he's being even weirder than before.

"Hmm, sure? When?" I asked him.

"GREAT! After school, walk with me, okay?" He asked me.

"Alright but first I need to call my driver to tell him tha-" I was explaining when he cut me off.

"WHAT? You have your own driver? You must be really rich! Why are you even going to this school?!" He asked me. I felt annoyed by his question so I punched him in his stomach. "Ow, okay okay. Chill, girl." He told me. Weird, this guy could be so troublesome sometimes. I took out my phone and dialled a number.

"Hi, this is Hilda. Tell my driver not to pick me up today. I won't be going home after school. I'll come back home late. Tell my parents not to worry about me. Goodbye" I said into the phone. I was too lazy to wait for him to reply so I just hung up.

"Come on. Let's meet Furuichi." I said to him. He looked at me and then nodded. We walked until we reached the roof of the school.

"Yo Furuichi." Oga greeted him.

"Oh hey! Why are you guys so late?" Furuichi asked.

"It's Hilda's fault. She had to make this-" Oga started explaining but I didn't let him finish as I whacked him. "Girl, you need to stop doing that. It hurts you know?" He wined as he rubbed where I hit him. I started laughing since it funny.

"Oh really? I thought you're the strongest guy in this school?" I mocked him as Furuichi and I grinned at him.

"Well yeah but still-" Oga started but again he got cut off.

"Oga Tatsumi is weak" Furuichi mocked. Oga suddenly punched him and sent him flying away. Suddenly calling him weak wasn't such a good idea anymore.

"Don't call me that, bastard!" Oga yelled at the small speck in the sky that was Furuichi. I think this side of him is kinda cute.

"Hmm, why are you looking me like that, Hilda?" He asked me when he noticed how I was looking at him.

"Uh? Nothing. It's just that … never mind. Let's eat." I said trying to dodge his question. We ate in silence and I didn't quite like this situation. Thankfully,he was the one who broke the silence.

"So Hilda, how was it? Do you enjoy the first day?" He asked me and I started laughing.

"You tell me. You've literally been everywhere with me." I told him. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Haha, I think you liked it. Don't you ever leave this school okay? If there's a guy that's trying to get you, tell me. I'll send him flying away from this school." He said. At first, I thought he was joking but when I turned to look at him I saw how Sirius his expression was. He wasn't joking.

"Right, Oga." I told him. He smiled at me and then he pat me on the head. I found this really awkward but I tried not to make it obvious.

We were making our way back to class again in silence. Oh how I hate the silence. "Yo, Oga! Is that your new girlfriend? Lucky to be you. This girl is so pretty. Why don't you give her to me?" Some delinquent began to run his mouth. Is Oga Tatsumi a playboy?

"Fuck off, bastard." Oga said. He punched him even harder this time. I felt pity for all the guys who were going to try to get me in this school. He looked down at me. "See? I told ya. I'll punch anyone who's tries to get you like I promised" he told me. I felt like shouting 'That guy was joking, idiot!'

"Err, yeah. Thanks?" I said awkwardly. He grinned and we continued walking. I wondered what happened to Furuichi.

As we were walking, all the students in the halls were staring at us. All the girls were chuckling and smiling at Oga while all guys are smiling at me. Why did I feel like we were famous here? I ignored them just like Oga was and we kept walking to our class. The class is empty once we're there. Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with this class?

"Hmph" I huffed

"Hm? What's wrong, Hilda?" Oga asked.

"I wonder where are our classmates now. This morning they came late to class and now it's the same thing again." I told him. He started laughing.

"That's normal, Hilda. Sometimes only me and Furuichi will show up to class some days." He said. Weird. Should I have laughed?

"But don't the teachers get angr-" as started asking but Oga didn't even let me finish my question when he answered.

"Nope. They won't cause they don't have to teach us. All teachers hate this class, anyway so yeah." He said. I felt terrified when he said that. What if my parents found out about that. I'd never hear the end of it. "Hilda, can I have your phone number?" He asked me out of the blue.

I was flabbergasted. "Hah? Why?" I asked him.

"You know to call you and ask you for this and that" he said nonchalantly. What did he mean by this and that? I decided to give it to him anyway.

"Uhhh yeah sure. Here's my phone number" I said to him as I gave him my phone number. I wonder when he would call me. I pushed that aside as we sat on our own desks.

"I'm tired. I need to regain my energy for this evening." He said tiredly

"Stupid, who asked you to punch all those guys earlier? Of course you would loss all of your energy." I said and then I chuckled. He looked at me with a tired face.

"Well, it is because of you. Remember the promise that I made? I won't ever break that promise." He said and he smiled at me. I was carried away with his words. I never thought he would do that for me. I mean he doesn't really know that much about me but then he's being so protective of me anyway. I smiled back to him.

The bell rang and all the students came back to class, even a bruised Furuichi. I snorted when I saw him.

Soon school finished . I waited for Oga to wake up. He must of been really tired. Finally he woke up, rubbing his eyes and looked up at me.

"School is over already?" He asked and I nodded. "Shit" he cursed and he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the class. We walked side by side without saying a word. I know he's still worried and that's why I didn't want to talk to him right then.

**Ah finish! Was it okay or just simple? I hope you like it. Next chapter is where Hilda meets Oga Tatsumi's family! You probably already know how would they react when they see him brought a girl back with him.**


	3. Best day ever

**Hey there! Sorry If I take such a long time to update. Anyway, enjoy! **

"Ermm, Hilda. I really hope that you can ignore my family's reaction when they meet you cause I think it's kinda embarassing uh well you know" Why would I do that? I'm visiting their house and all I have to do is ignore them? Uh-uh

"Can I ask you why? Are they like a weirdo or something?" I demand to know.

"Well, it just … AH! Never mind. You'll see." He said. I'm looking forward to that.

"Oh yeah. Where's Furuichi?" he asks.

"You were sleeping even after the school bell rings so he told me that he'll go first and ask me to wait for you until you wake up"

"Oh. I'm so gonna kill that guy for doing that to you" he said while clenching his fist.

"I don't mind" I said. "Seriously … I don't" I add after I saw his expression

"Hm, okay then. We're almost there."

"Right" I reply. I wonder how is Oga's family like. Are they the same like him? Ruthless? Or way different than him? Nice? A lot of questions inside my head. But then I'm sure of thing, I'll about to find the answers soon. _Real _soon.

"I'm home."

"Oh hey Tatsu-" She looks at me for a while. I think that must be her sister.

"TATSUMI! CONGRATS BRO. Why didn't you tell us you have a new girlfriend? And this time she's the _prettiest _girl I've ever seen before. Good job!" She says while giving Oga a thumb up sign. I feel myself blushing. And oh, he is a playboy then.

"Uh. I'm not really his-" My voice trails off.

"Sis, she's not my girlfriend. You must seriously learn to stop saying that to all my girl _friends. _Anyway, where's mom and dad?" He says quickly.

"Hmph, yeah right. They went out shopping. They'll be back before dinner"

"Great then! Hilda wait here. Don't go anywhere. I need to get something. WAIT here!" It's not like I can go anywhere now. He runs out.

"Sooooo Hilda eh? You're his new girlfriend rigghhhtt?" She asks bluntly. Now I understand why Oga asked me to ignore his families' reaction.

"Nooo! I'm not his new girlfriend!" I reiterate.

"Hmph" She looks at me disappointedly. "Anyway, I'm Misaki. His sister." She says to me brightly, offering her hand. I take it with a big smile. Just right after we shook our hands, Oga appeared behind me.

"Come on, Hilda!" He take my hand and drag me to his bedroom. Wait, what are we _doing_ here?

"Nice _bedroom_~" I said sarcastically. His room is such a mess! Has he ever consider to tidy up his room before? Cause I think he really should.

"Huuh? I'm sorry I don't have time to clean up the mess I did in my freaking room. Why do you care anyway, girl?" Cause I'm in your freaking room, fool! "Oh yeah. Help me with my fighting moves, Hilda!" That's more to compulsion than a request.

"Okay" I watch him do this and that. I don't know what the hell is he doing but I do know that must be his fighting moves so I just let it be.

"How was it?" He snaps.

"Yeah, it was damn so nice" that I don't even know what the hell you were doing. Of course I won't say that loud.

"Brilliant!" I stare at him, smiling and then the doorbell rings. "That must be him. Let's go, girl!" This is the third time he dragged me along with him so I'm getting to used with it. I'm not surprised anymore.

"Yo, punk." He greeted at him. What a nice example to show to your students how to greet people. He glanced at me and I look away.

"Yo. Come on, let's go backyard." I nod as I follow him.

"Show me your progress" He said and I'm start wondering if he could really understand all those freaking moves.

"That was did great. I'm gonna check your progress next month so be prepared. Adios~" He left us behind. Oh so he really understand all those moves. Aaahh~

"YES! I DID IT! I FUCKING DID IT! Thanks Hilda!" he said to me and then pull me into a hug. I find myself blushing again.

"Err yeah welcome" I didn't do anything AT ALL and then he let go of me. Naaww

"Do you wanna stay a little bit longer for dinner?" he asks

"Better not. I haven't explain to my parents about this and I'm sure they'll be mad as hell if I don't come home soon" I reply

"Oww, come on!" He sighs. "Okay then. I'll walk you home." He offered.

"Are you sure about that? I could have just call my-"

"Yeah, I'm sure about that." Well, if he insists.

"We better move now. My home is further from here." I said. He grins. He take my hand and drag me to the main street (as usual) We're walking in silence and this time I don't feel anything other than happy. He hugged me! Who would never be happy if your dream man hugged you? I mean really. No one! Suddenly, I'm back in reality. I hear he's humming a song. I listen to it carefully. I know that song!

"What song are you humming just now?" I dare myself to ask

"Hmm? Uh, 'All My Heart' by Sleeping With Sirens. You know that song?" he asks curiously. I knew it!

"Yeah! I know that song and in fact I love that song! Didn't know you're into that kind of songs." I chuckled. He smile and and then put his arm around my neck.

"Why? You think I'm not that kind of guy who listens to music eh? Haha, there's a lot things about me that you don't know, girl. You really need to discover more facts about me before you could say that!"

"Then what about me? Don't you wanna know more about me? Hahaha" I said as I try not to laugh but I just can't.

"Of course I do wanna know you more, girl. It's a MUST!" He winks at me. Aww, such a cutie.

We sing that song again and again until we stop at my house front gate. "Woah! How rich are you?! Next time, when we're about to hang out, I'll make sure you're going to pay everything! Every single thing even food!" I whack him on his arm. He laughs

"Right then. Goodbye and goodnight,Oga! See you next time!" I wave my hand at him.

"Okay! See you next time, Hilda!" Ah,it feels like I'm in heaven. Today was the best day ever! I have that feeling that Oga Tatsumi and I will become best friend or maybe more than that.

"I'm home." I said tiredly. I wanted to sleep right on that time but seems like mom won't let me.

"Where on earth did you go, Hilda? We're so worried about you! You left us just like that without saying anything!" But I fucking did, mom.

"I went to my friend's house. He needs help so I decided to help him."

"You did what? And that friend of yours is 'he'?" She's really mad about this.

"Mom, there's nothing to worry about seriously. He's a nice person, trust me!" My mom sighs.

"If you say so, make sure you'll tell me where you're going next time okay?"

"Yes, okay mom." I make my way to the stairs. I can see Yolda is laughing. That bitch. Well, at least she doesn't know who am I with. If she does, I swear she'll scream loudly as hell as she could.

**Ah, finally. I'm so sorry that I couldn't put Tatsumi's mom and dad in this chapter but I'm sure that I will put them in this story someday. So how was it? I'm big fan of sws so I decided to write one of their songs which I really like the most in this chapter. I hope you don't mind. Please review! Next chapter is where Oga Tatsumi is asking Hilda to go out on a date. Not really a date but still~ Till next time! **


	4. Date

**Yo everybody! You know what's going to happen in this chapter, right? Enjoy! **

I'm tired. I need to get some sleep after all those silly things happen to me on the first day of school. Huh. I didn't even get the chance to tell my dad about what happened today. I'm kinda close to my dad than my mother thanks to that bitch. She would always try to find ways to get mother's attention whenever I'm spending my time with her. Stupid brat. I'm taken back to reality when I hear my phone is ringing. Where the hell did I put it?

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Hilda?"

"Yes. You're speaking to her right now. Who are you?"

"Oh HEY. It's me Oga."

"Oh right." That was damn so fast. He calls me right after that? Hm

"Gotta go! Save my number now, okay? Goodbye."

"Wait! Uh Goodb-" He ended the call. WHAT WAS THAT FOR? Suddenly, he texted me. Oh, I thought that call was for nothing.

'_Yo, Hilda. Sorry about just now. I had to end the call because of my sister. She wanted to talk to you. Of course I don't let her. She would ask you a lot of god-knows-what questions to you. So I push her out of my room. I think texting is better than call.' _No wonder, he's such in hurry just now. I text him back.

'_Oh, that's okay. I was mad at you but then I'm okay now. So why did you call me?' _He didn't reply for 4 minutes and I start to wonder if I did something wrong.

'_Sorry again! I had to fight with Misaki just now. She just can't stop from entering my room.I had to kick her so many goodness, mom call her to come down and leave me alone. So about just now. Since tomorrow is weekend, I wonder if we could go out and you know like watching movies or something? Cause I'm really bored plus Furuichi has something to do." _Scary family.Hm? I giggle and then smile. I have nothing better to do tomorrow so why not.

'_Okay! Where and when?' _He didn't even take 1 minute to reply.

'_I don't think you know where and in the morning. I'll come to your house tomorrow. Wait for me okay?'_

'_Of course I will, fool. Hahahaha' _

'_Oh yeah and listen to these songs okay? Tomorrow is going to be such a long day.' _I can imagine that he's smiling right now. He send the names of the songs. 5 songs?

'_How do you expect me to listen to all those songs in just like I don't know 6 hours?' _

'_Listen to it while you're trying to sleep. That will do.' _

'_I'm so tired. Maybe I can only listen to 3 songs. Is that okay?'_

'_Why are you asking me that? Your choice. If you're really that tired then just go get some sleep. You don't have to listen to all those songs'_

'_Um, okay then. Goodnight Oga. See you tomorrow.' _I press send and then yawn.

'_Alright then. Goodnight Hilda. See ya tomorrow. Dream about me okay? x' _I laugh. 'Whatever you wish, Oga.' I said. I force myself not to sleep just yet. I listen to all those songs he gave me. Pretty cool. I like it. I close my eyes and then sleep.

I wake up early today cause there's so many things to do but the important one is going out with Oga! I can't wait for that. I take my shower and right after that I receive one message. It's from Oga.

'_Hey GIRL! Wake up. It's time to go. Well, not now but I'm on way to your house so wake up and get ready, girl! Don't make me burst into your room and drag ya outta the house okay?' _I hold my laugh as I re-read the text again. Uh-oh. I think he meant all those words so I have to be ready as fast as I could. The door bell rings. I jog downstairs.

"Hey can you tell my parents that I'm going out today? Tell them that I'm going out with the same guy yesterday and oh tell them that I'll call them soon!" I screamed at my butler. I didn't hear his response and I didn't even bother to hear.

"Yo, Hilda! It seems like you got my message." He grins.

"Hi and yes I did. You scared me, you know that?"

"Oops. My bad. Sorry." I smile.

"So where we're going?"

"That's a surprise and before you could ask what we're going to do today, the answer is we're gonna watch movie." He pats my head and then put his arm around me. I need to get to used with this. He keep doing this more frequently. Thank god, he can't see my face now.

"Oh yeah. I listened to the songs you gave me last night. Everything was really cool! I like all of them!"

"I knew that you're going to like it. Haha, come on then. Let's sing that song!" He sounds like a kid just now but I don't care. We sing along until he stop.

"Hey, Oga?" I said

"We're here." I take a look what's infront of me. It's a big damn mall.

"Well, come on then." He grab my hand and drag me into the mall. I seriously need to get used to it. We wandered around before we buy the tickets. I wonder what movie we're going to watch.

"We're going to watch that movie at 3 o'clock. Now is 1 o'clock. What do you wanna do, Hilda?" He asks me, all of the sudden.

"Uh, what about you? I'll just tag along with you."

"Let's go find something to eat first"

"Okay then." I am hungry after all. We eat in silence. I'm okay with that. He giggled after a few minutes of silence. I raise my eyebrow. He saw that and then he points his finger at this little kid who is pulling his mom's (I think) dress. I guess that little kid is begging for his mom to buy him toys then. That little guy is so cute.

"That's not funny, okay?" I said as I nudged him.

"Maybe to you. I just can't-" He keeps laughing. This guys is just huh I don't know how to say it.

"Just imagine if your child did the same thing to you, would you laugh at that time?" He stop laughing and then smile.

"That's easy. I'll let _you _take care of it." He said. Those words made me blushed.

"W-why m-me? It's sup-sup-suppose to be y-your wife's job" I stammer. He pats my head and then laugh.

"Well then, you'll understand the reason why soon. Off we go." He stands up and wait for me to do the same thing. I do understand why he said that but the only thing that I don't understand is he _likes _me? I'm not going to ask him that. Well, not now. Bloody hell.

I wait for him to buy the tickets. Why is he taking such a long time? Right after that I see he's making his way to me.

"Sorry. Come on, let's go then! Oh and I already buy popcorn and drinks" he said, out of breath.

"Are you okay, Oga?" I ask with full of care.

"Yeah yeah. Come on!" I wonder where all the energy inside him come from.

We sit on our place. It's kinda awkward that we sit at the twin-seat which is where those couples will choose to sit. I ask him

"Is this the only seats left?"

"Trust me, this is the only seat you wanna choose." I know that he's grinning right now even in the dark. I can feel it. Now that's scary.

I really am enjoying the movie. Oga suddenly being weird. He puts his arm around me, well that's normal but then he starts to intertwine his fingers with mine. Isn't that weird? When the movie is over, he still can't let go of my hand.

"It's time to go." I said. What is wrong with this guy?

"Uh? Right. Let's go home. " He stands up still holding my hand.

"Um, can you wait for a while. I need to call my dad first" I started dial number. He didn't pick up the phone so I just left him a voicemail.

"Hey, dad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about everything yesterday but I promise I'll tell you when I get the chance. Love you, dad. Bye." Oga laughs. I whacked him.

"H-Hey chill. That's so cute of you. I've never heard any girl said that to their daddy."

"Well, it's because you didn't know them well." I grin evilly at him. I don't know why did I do that. He smiles and then we walk away from the cinema. I forgot that our fingers are still intertwined. I kinda like it. We walk side by side whil enjoying the nature.

"Ah~ Did you enjoy watching the movie?" He asks out ouf the blue

"Of course I did! That movie was amazing. How did you know about the movie? Did you just choose randomly?"

"Good to hear that. Not really. My friend told me about the movie so I have that feeling that I should watch it but I don't wanna watch that movie alone so that's why I asked you to go with me." He explains. God, I don't need to hear everything.

We walk in silence. What would you do in such an awkward situation? Would you just keep quiet or try to do something? Hm, I'll go with the second one.

"So what happened to Furuichi?"

"Hm? He just too lazy to go. He said that he has something better to do."

"Something better to do?" I ask again.

"Well, he said that he wanted to go to the beach today and you know what he's going to do there." I look up at him, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh! Hahaha, I forgot that you only know a few about him. Lemme tell you something, he's a pervert. And you know tha-"

"Yeah, I know what they do" I cut him off.

"Hahaha. Oh yeah we're here." I stop right infront of the gate.

"Thank you for today." I said as I kiss his cheek.

"Yeah yeah. You're most welcome. Goodbye then Hilda." I smile at him then walk towards my house.

"I'm home."

"Hot date, sis?" Yolda. I ignore her. I avoid to answer that question by asking her a question.

"Where's mom and dad?" I ask

"Tsk. They'd to go somewhere and they'll be back next week. Not sure when. Anyway, I'm going out to stay at my friend's crib. You'll be alone in this house." She laughs. I hate her. God, I'd rather die than having her as my sister. Too bad. She's here and I'm alive.

"Okay goodbye. Don't ever come back." This time, it's my turn to laugh.

I wonder where all my butlers went. I take out some of the foods inside the refrigerator and start eating it while checking my phone. 1 missed call. Oga Tatsumi

"Hi, Oga. Why did you call me?"

"Yo, Hilda! Uh, are you the only person in the house?"

"Uh yeah. Excluding my butlers, yeah I'm all alone."

"Thought so."

"Huh? How did you know?"

"Um, someone who looks like you tol-"

"That's my twin sister, Yolda. In case if you were wondering who the hell is she."

"Oh I was about to ask you that. Anyway, like I said your twin sister told me about that. So are you afraid?" I bet Yolda is behind all of this. I guess I'll just gonna go with the flow.

"Ah, yeah. But not really that-"

"Come over to my house. Misaki miss you. I'm going to your house now. Pack your things okay? Goodbye!"

"Okay, goodbye." YOLDA, SHE IS SO DEAD. I pack my things. Maybe I'm gonna stay there until Tuesday.

"Yo! Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go." I'm gonna stay at his place now. I wonder how will dad react when he finds out about this. Huh

**How was it? I did change Furuichi's personality a bit but not that part which makes him a pervert. I think that suits him. Next chapter is where Hilda gonna meet Oga Tatsumi's parents for real this time. See ya next time! **


	5. Friendship

**Hey! I just want to say sorry for not updating this chapter earlier. I have a big exam coming up and I don't think I can update this story every week. Anyway, I swear that once I've finished the exam, I'll continue with this story and thanks for the reviews. Enjoy~ **

"So what did my sister told you?" I force myself to ask.

"Nothing much. She just said that you are all alone in that mansion so yeah. And she looks exactly like you! I'm impressed." I whack him

"That is what identical twins mean, idiot!" He laughs. Typical.

We walked in silence again. Déjà vu strikes me. Hm.

"Oh and I think I told you before, if my parents is acting well you know a bit different than other parents when they see you, just stay calm ok?" What?

"Of course I will, bastard. What do you expect me to do? Punch them?"

"Well hahahaha maybe. Who knows that you might do that? You may as well can be like me."

"Be like you? What punch your parents when they act weird?" I laugh.

"Yeap." I stop laughing.

"You're mean. Meanie meanie little bastard."

"That is just me. You're good at describing me, aren't you?"

"I wasn't describing anyone!" He pats my head.

"Haha how cute." My face heat up.

"I'm home" I'm walking right behind of him,trying not to show my face to his family.

"Ah, Tatsumi! Did you bring your girlfriend as well? They can wait to see her and so do I!"

"What did you tell them, Oga?" I whispered.

"They forced me to talk, I had no other choice except for-" BANG! I punch him.

"Damn Hilda. That HURTS so much, woman!"

"OH Hilda! I miss you so much! How's life?" She run to my direction then pull me into a hug.

"Oh hi. Life is urrm great!" I said as I was trying to get rid of her.

"Tell me, did Tatsumi cheat on you? Did he make you cry? Did he make you suffer?" I salute this lady. 3 questions at one time.

"No no no no. He didn't. And we're just frien-"

"Ah you must be Tatsumi's girlfriend. I'm his mother and this man beside me, is his father." I can see that ok. And just lemme FINISH my sentence, will ya? Now I get the reason why Oga asked me to stay calm when I meet his parents.

"Okay okay now that you have met my _girlfriend_, can you please let me and Hilda go? She's tired okay? Talk to her tomorrow morning, human. It's not like she's leaving this house now." WTF OGA!

"Ooooohhhh! She's staying? OGA! You better don't do anything to her okay? Or I'll make you suffer for the whole year, get it?" Misaki said with a (how do you say it?) kinda creepy face that wants to eat human's meat. Make sense.

"Okay Okay Geez. Come on, Hilda." He pulled my arm upstairs. Ouch.

"Huuuuh. Thank god."Oga said as he lie down on his bed.

"Erm, how can you live in those kind of family?"

"Huh? Well, they're my family. I'm used to it. This is how I live. Pretty crazy eh?" I lie down on the bed next to him.

"Nope, kinda cool. You're lucky to have them unlike me. I think my mom hates me and I'm surely as hell that my sister hates me." Oga looks straight into my eyes.

"Don't be like that, Hilda. You can always come here if you want. I'm sure that my parents wouldn't mind about it and if you need someone to accompany you, just say it. I'll be right there. You're my best friend after all." He smiled at me.

"Best friend?" I ask.

"Yeah, best friend. Don't tell me that you don't know what that is?"

"I know but it's just that it has been a long time since I have one. Like I said before, I move a lot so I don't really care about having friends cause I know I won't stay there more than a year." Oga's smile fade away.

"You know,a best friend won't forget their closest friend even after they left you. They will always remember those memories they shared." I'm impressed.

"I-I-I didn't know about that. Well for me, having a best friend is just a pain because when you had to leave them" I take a deep breath.

"You can't just leave them, you'll cry, you'll scream and you swear that you will do anything to stay by their side. And I really hate that. I don't want that anymore. I don't want that!" My eyes are tearing. Oh god. Don't cry, don't cry. Huh, I just can't seem to do that. Oga saw me. He quickly hug me.

"H-Hey. Chill. Don't cry. I promise you that I will never ever let that thing happen again okay? I swear. I won't leave you. Never ever ever ever gonna leave you." I cry even worst after I heard those words. He hug me even harder. You said that, Tatsumi. Don't ever break that promise. The next thing I know is I fell asleep. I must be really tired then.

I woke up by the noise sound made down there in the living room. I force myself to open my eyes and Oga is nowhere to be found. I climb down the stairs and found Oga's drunk.

"Oga?" No response.

"Oga?"

"Oh Hilda. Come here, blondie." I walk as slowly as I could.

"What's wrong with you? Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Come have a drink with me." He pulled me down making me sit on his lap. Awkward, I must say. I turn my body and my face to him.

"Tell me what's wrong, Oga. I need to know." He smirks.

"If you insist. Hilda, there is nothing wrong with me. It just that I have a secret that I can't keep any longer. Huh. I love you Hilda. I know this is isn't the perfect timing to say it but it's true. I do love you but my heart breaks a little when you said that you'll had to leave sooner or later. That makes me well I don't know almost want to give up on you." I was terribly shocked with those words he said but then I managed to control it.

"Huh. Oga Tatsumi. Looks like a demon king but acts like a child. So cute." He opens his mouth and try to say something but then I stop him.

"You think I'll leave you just like that? I'll try to convince my dad okay? So you've been drinking because of me?"

"Er yeah?" I let out a small laugh. Cutie. He pull me closer to him. Real close.

"Oga?"

"Shhh" He close his eyes and then he bring me closer to him again. I know that he's going to kiss me so I close my eyes and then start kissing him. We couldn't stop and I don't want to stop but we stop it anyway.

"Hey Hilda, now that you're my girlfriend and my best friend, can you be my wife as well?" I laugh at him.

"We're only 16 for heaven's sake! Once we have finished our studies, then I'll be your wife okay?" He smile. The most genuine smile he has ever showed to me. I wonder how will my parents react when they found out about this.

"Uuuu. Tatsumi bring her to your room, stupid! This is a living room. There's no privacy here, brat!" Misaki yelled. We're taken aback by her voice.

"Ah Hilda you really like him, don't you? Then welcome to our family, Hilda. You're officially my daughter-in-law."

" Tsk Tsk Tsk. Tatsumi, you are a real man now. I'm so proud of you." Wow, his dad is actually crying about that wow.

"Fuck off, you guys." He lift me up and then bring me to his room.

"They are seriously annoying as fuck. Why do I have that kind of family." I chuckle.

"Let them be, Tatsumi. That's your family including me"

**Ah so that's it for this chapter. Short chapter, I know and I am really really sorry about that and I'm so sorry that I didn't update this earlier. Anyway tell me did you like it? Till next time. Goodbye~**


End file.
